


Nightmare

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place during Red Carpet Diaries Book 3 when MC is being stalked. It takes place after the convention when he gets the closest yet. This also references Viktor's attempted rape from Book 2For the prompt: nightmare and favorite
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Nightmare

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex tossed and turned in bed as she had many previous nights. This night was particularly intense. She whimpered under her breath as her body trembled. 

Thomas wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her but she was too far in.

Alex screamed and thrashed against his arms. “Don’t! Let me go! Don’t touch me!”

“Shh,” Thomas whispered holding her closer against his chest letting her fight against him as she awoke from her deep sleep. “It’s just a nightmare. It’s okay. Shh, just breathe. I’ve got you. You’re safe. I got you, Alex.” 

“Sorry, oh my goodness, Thomas I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. I just thought–” Alex turned into him crying. 

“I know.” Thomas wiped away her tears and caressed her back trying to ease her panic. “You’re safe now.” 

“I’m scared,” Alex whispered through ragged breaths. “He got so close today.”

“I know,” Thomas’s words were almost lost in her sobs as he rested his lips on the top of his head. He hated to see her like this. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Alex looked up at Thomas, fear spreading through her face as tears flowed across her cheeks. “I was back at the convention center in the hallway. I could hear his voice–his words– echoing through my head and when I thought I was safe…I saw him… but it wasn’t him. It was Victor…” Alex closed her eyes and swallowed hard as the nightmare flooded back over her. “And then, we were back at his house... only this time all the doors were locked… he… I didn’t…I couldn’t...” 

Thomas felt his stomach turn. It had been a while since he had heard that man’s name and it still sent fire through his veins at the thought of what he had tried to do to Alex and had successfully done to countless other women. His only reprieve was the thought that Victor would be spending every day for the rest of his life in prison, like the monster he was. 

“Oh, my Alex,” Thomas breathed softly, knowing she didn’t need his anger right now. Nor would reminders about Victor’s fate do anything to quell the storm inside of her. “I’m so sorry that you are going through this.” 

Alex clung a little tighter to him

Thomas shifted in the bed until he was sitting up, he guided Alex back into his embrace. “You need your rest. I’ll stay awake. I won’t let anything happen to you, Alex. I swear on my life. I don’t know what I would do if…”

Thomas ran his fingers through her hair as Alex looked up into his eyes. “We’ll get through this. I promise,” he insisted

Alex rested her head on his chest as Thomas held her in his arms.

Alex’s fingers traced Thomas’s arms as she noticed all the red marks from where she had hit him when she was still asleep. She lifted his arms to her face placing gentle kisses along the reddest marks. “I’m so sorry! This one looks like it’ll leave a bruise. Thomas!”

“Shh. Don’t worry,” Thomas interrupted her. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her gently. “It’s not the first time you’ve given me bruises in bed.”

Alex elbowed him lightly as a smile cracked across her tear-stained face. Alex wrapped her arms around Thomas as she let his entire being encompass her. It was where she felt the safest. He was where she felt safest – her favorite place to be. He had helped her get through so much already and she feared they still had further to go before they could put this latest chapter behind them. “Thank you.”

“Always,” Thomas held her, listening to the rise and fall of her chest as her breathing calmed. 

“Try to get some sleep.” Thomas brushed her hair to the side of her face and pulled the covers up around her. “If you start to stir, I’ll wake you before it gets too bad.”

Alex nodded, focusing on the steady beat of his heart letting its rhythm bring her some peace as she tried to rest.


End file.
